Yuki
by Morgan.Yukimari
Summary: After not talking for 2 years, Naruto's saved by Sasuke. But their relations don't end there. What could Sasuke possibly want after all this time? Yaoi. Lime. SasuNaru


**Disclaimer: **The characters in this story belong to their rightful owners. But the story line is mine! If it belonged to Masashi Kishimoto as well, I'd have no money left. *tears*

**Summary:** After not talking for 2 years, Naruto's saved by Sasuke. But their relations don't end there. What could Sasuke possibly want after all this time? Yaoi. Lime. SasuNaru

**Warnings:** This is a Yaoi oneshot and includes lime near the end. If you don't like either of these, don't read the story! Cause skipping it messing with the whole tone of the story!

**Yuki**

**A One Shot**

Naruto is running through a huge forest with a white cloak covering his usual orange outfit. He's in the middle of finishing his last mission of the year.

"Snow." He says, stopping in a large clearing. "Just like that day." Naruto tries to stop the dreaded memories from resurfacing, but fails.

"_Sasuke! Sasuke! YO! SASUKE!" a small blond yells after the slightly taller ravenous boy. The boy stops and slowly turns around, a sharp glared etched into his features, as if it was permanently there. _

"_Leave me alone, Naruto!" Sasuke said, pointedly, rendering Naruto immobile. Sasuke turned back, and continued on his path as Naruto regained his composure._

"_Ah! Wait Sasuke! Listen to what I have to say!" He chased after the raven, catching his wrist and forcefully turning him around._

_The Uchiha sharped his glare. He really didn't have time to deal with the dobe's stupidity. "Naruto. Leave. Me. Alone. And. Stay. Out. Of. My. Life!" Naruto stiffed at Sasuke's words. Had he really just told him to get out of his life? But weren't they friends?_

_As Naruto stood there stunned, Sasuke took this as a chance and freed himself from Naruto's grasp. He spun on his heels and stormed off. Leaving Naruto to drowned in his own hateful thoughts._

Naruto shook his head, willing the memories to leave him. This time he successed in escaping them. Wiping a lone tear from his left eye he continued through the forest. Looking for the monster he was supposed to beat and go home. Even though he was the village hero, he was still stuck with such low level missions.

Finding foot prints in the snow, he stopped and stooped low to investigate them. Little did he know, that is was a trap in waiting.

He was smacked on the back of the head harshly and quickly fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, at Konoha.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S THREE DAYS LATE?" Lady Tsunade screams from her office.

"T-tsunade-sama.." Shizune says from behind her.

Sitting back in her seat, she says, "well we can't lose track of the Jinchuriki! Get me Sasuke!"

"Y-yes sir!" replies the subordinate.

Tsunade takes and deep breath, saying " Shizune. Go get me a drink, please."

"Ah! But Tsunade..." The Hokage gives her a sharp glare and she go on her with a small "Yeep!"

Later...

"Miss Tsunade. You asked for me?" Sasuke asked, bowing as he enters the room.

"Sasuke! I need you to go on a rescue mission of sorts." The Hokage says urgently.

"Hn." the raven replies, his face remain stoic.

"Listen, Naruto's been gone too long for the type of mission I sent him on. I want you to go to the Land of Frost and look for him. Do you understand?" She looks at him sternly while speaking.

"Hn. But Tsunade, you understand better then anyone else, we're not on speaking terms right now. He won't be happy to see me. Would it not be better to send someone else?" Sasuke raises his eyebrow slightly in confusion.

"This isn't the time to be worrying about another one of your lovers' quarrels. Plus there's isn't anyone else to send! You should know how busy we are at this time of year! People seem to think we're Santa Claus or something. Anyway, is this not a good opportunity for you two to make-up? It's a day and a half's travel back." Tsunade persuades.

"Hn..." Sasuke thinks it over seriously and agrees to go. _Now the only problem standing in the way is how to find the Dobe and make him listen to what I have to say already._ He thinks as he exits the gates of Konoha.

Naruto's POV

"Nng." _What is this? I can't see, everything is dark. Mouth's been gagged? And my hands and legs have been restrained also? What the hell? What's going on here? _"Nngg! Nng! Mfft! Nng!"

_Wait. Wait Naruto calm down and think about the situation your in first. Let's see._ I sniffed around and strained my remaining senses to the max, trying to figure out what exactly happened here. The last thing I remembered was tracking some monster when I got knocked out by something heavy. _Now that I think about it, I do have a slight headache._ Dread washed over me. I so hoped I was going to bleed to death here. This place was damp- I could feel the water in the air - and it smelled slightly moldy as well. However, when I tilt my head about 45 degrees to the left, I can smell fresh air. There must be a window somewhere near.

_Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. _Oh! Footsteps. Voices as well.

"Now that we've got him Aniki, what shall we do with him?" A creepy, high pitched voice spoke first.

"Now, now Otouto, we must first wait for the orders from Father, understand? No getting all excited." A lower, but equality as creepy voice responded.

"Toby understands, Aniki, what shall-" _Slash. _The higher pitched voice was cut off in the middle. By what sounded like a sword slash? Just what was going on here?

Suddenly I heard quicken steps moving towards me.

"N-no! Please! Show mercy!" The lower voice begged and fell at my feet. I could feel liquid pooling around my feet.

Slash! "AHH!" He screamed for only a moment, while the mysterious blade cut him down. I felt the blood spatter on my face and I cringed slightly. I didn't like committing unnecessary murders.

A hand touch face gently._ Ah. I understand now. They were trying to rescue me. _Carefully, the mystery person removed my gag first, then the blindfold and chains. I opened my eyes, blinking furiously, as I attempted to clear my sight. But even without my sight back fully, I could tell who it was who had rescued me.

"Sasuke.. Why did you come?" I asked, turning my head away from him and looking intently on the ground. As if it were something I needed to study and understand immediately.

Stoically, Sauske replied, "it's was under the order of the Hokage. But-"

I cut him off there, placing my hand on his mouth I spoke softly, "it's okay Sasuke. I understand. I'll do the rest myself." _Yes, I understood. Almost all to well. I already knew we were no longer friends. It's not as if anything else really compelled him to save me._ I got up off the dirty floor and wiped the remaining blood from my face.

"Your bleeding." Sasuke said as he raised a hand to touch the inflamed area.

"I'm fine." I replied as coldly as I could. I didn't want him to think I was still hung up on events passed.

"Hn. Right." Sasuke just let his arm drop as if it were dead and lead the way out. I think about how if this had been two years earlier, we would have been fighting over having to travel with each other. I chucked sourly at the times when I still thought of Sasuke as an eternal rival. Things were a lot easier back then.

Sasuke looked back at me, giving me a queer look, but didn't say anything, just proceed on his way back to Konoha.

About half a day out from Konoha, Sasuke stopped suddenly, causing me to nearly run into his back.

"What? Are we about to be attacked?" I asked, suspicious at his sudden change in behaviour. But all he did was turn to me, a serious look on his face and his eyes clouded as if his mind was somewhere else.

For a moment, I thought he was under a genjutsu. 'Til I realised since he's an Uchiha, that would be a likely case. Just as I thought this, He spoke. "Naruto. I want to talk to you before we return to the village."

i raised an eyebrow. _Okay this is weird. Sasuke and I haven't "chatted" in almost two years. What could he possibly have to discuss with me?_

"Okay?" I answered, still confused by his actions.

"Let's take a detour."

I followed him to the stream we used to frequent when we would train together. I looked around and realised it hadn't been used for a while. _And to think, I stopped coming here so I wouldn't run into him and he hasn't been here recently himself? _I tsked under my breath. _This was the best training area I knew, and it wasn't even being used? What a waste!_

My thought were interupted as Sasuke began to speak.

"Hey, Naruto." His back was turned to me and I stared at it. He'd grown a lot more than I thought he would in just two years. " Remember that day, two years ago, when I told you to get out of my life?"

My expression of awe changed into surprise at his words. He slowly turned back to me, wearing a soft expression, a mix between guilt, sadness and a little bit of urening. I couldn't look at it, so I quickly turned my head, staring at the ground. Countless emotions flowed through me as I thought about that day and Sasuke and today and Sasuke. Comparing the two, they were completely different people.

I sneaked a peek at him, and he was wearing a small pained smile as he continued to speak. "That day, Naruto. What I said, I didn't mean it. I never actually wanted you to get out of my life." He looked at me expectantly, and sighed when I continued to look away. The truth was, i was having trouble controlling my emotions and I didn't want Sasuke to see me in my weakened state.

"You know, Naruto, after I said that and stormed away, I noticed after a little while that you weren't following me anymore and I got even more upset, no at you of course, but at myself. I was upset and lonely that you weren't there anymore. And that's when I realised I'd hurt you. I wanted to apologise to you right away. But my pride got the better of me. and then next day, I could find you anywhere. At school you acted like I didn't even exist. It hurt and I've always wondered, is this how you _felt_, Naruto? When you weren't ignored by me any everyone else all your life?"

I cringed at the memories that flooded back and he continued to onslaught me with confusing confessions and annoying realisations. _What gave him the right to ask me for forgiveness? Why can he just come crawling back to me after two years? Does he even understand how hard it was for my to recover from the pain of being rejected by your so called best friend?_ I was getting angry. I didn't know how much longer I could listen to him babble on about his problems.

As I was about to turned around and give him a piece of my mind, he said the most unexpected lines I'd never think I'd hear from his lips.

"Naruto. I'm sorry." He dropped down on his knees and I stood watching him. Frozen in place from surprise. _Man, this guy was full of surprises today._

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. I love you! and I'm sorry." he repeated himself. _Wait, wait, wait. Hold on a moment. What did he just say? He l-loved me? Huh?_

He was still on his knees and had buried his face in his hands. I put my hand in his hair and ruffled it a bit, like he used to do for me. "I-it's okay Sasuke, I forgive you okay? So just get up."

He looked up at me then, his shining with the threat of tears. And I realised I loved him too.

At that moment, I don't know what came over me but the next thing I knew, I had my lips on his. Just a lingering touch, testing the waters, to say the least. Feeling that both of us were accepting of this out come, I parted my lips slightly and Sasuke's sharp Cinnamon taste fled in. Filling my body, and making me crave more.

I parted my lips even more, licking the outside of his lips, taking in his addictive taste. Sasuke took this as an invitation, because the next thing I knew, our tongues were knotted inside my mouth, battling for dominance. The kiss become deeper and more passionate. It was more rough and needy then before and I could feel my lips being slightly bruised from the pressure.

I slid my left hand under Sasuke's shirt, feeling his every curve and scar on his pale body, while the right hand tangles itself in his midnight hair. I chanced a quick peek at the boy I was kissing to find him staring at me intensely with black lust filled eyes.

This turned me on even more and I could feel my pants becoming tighter around a certain private area. As we moved closer together and Sasuke pinned me to a tree, I noticed Sasuke's own package, was ready to be unwrapped. I took the first initiative and began to unbutton his pants when he place a hand over my own, stopping me.

I looked into his eyes as he said, "Not here. Let's go somewhere else."

I nodding in agreement, and he dragged me further into the forest.

When Naruto opened the cabin door, he knew Sasuke had been hoping for this outcome. That thought had him blushing slightly. But in reality, Sasuke did a great job at romantic.

The was an old, rustic fireplace in the center of the living room area, that had been filled with wood and extras lay beside it.

There were candles lining the sides of the room, and a pile quilts folded up on the floor. Naruto wore a small, impressed smile as he moved to the door to the bedroom.

Cherry blossom pedals covered the bed, Naruto's favourite. His smile grew a bit larger as he wondered where Sasuke go his hands on these at this time of year.

Naruto turned around to find Sasuke leaning and the front door, watching him. He wore a full fledged smile as he walked back to his friend, boyfriend now?

Sasuke stood up straight as Naruto go close to him, looking to lay more kisses on his little fox. But Naruto turned his face and instead said, "Let's light the fire, Sasuke!" with twinkling eyes.

Ssuke almost fell over, did the Dobe forget why they were there? But he complied all the same "Hn. Dobe." He smirked and walked to the fireplace, lighting a piece of newspaper and placing it n between the logs.

Naruto glared a Sasuke's insult and moved to the pile of quilts. He want to staying in front of the fire.

When Sasuke was done getting a decent fire going, he turn around to find a blond mop of hair sticking out from a pile of quilts and clothes spuraled around him.

"Sasuke! It's so warm in here!" Naruto exclaimed, wearing a bight smile. Sasuke took this invitation, taking off his own shirt and crawling under the blanks with Naruto.

Peering down on him, lustfully, Sasuke moved so that he was on top of the fox. Waiting a moment to see if there would be any protest, Sasuke leaned down and gently kissed the other boy.

Tan hands wrapped around a pale neck, and pulled the raven into a deeper kiss, as he craved more of the cinnamon he had tasted earlier. Parting his lips, he allowed Sasuke's tongue and all his taste, to enter his mouth.

Their tongues intertwined once again and the battle for domance continued. Naruto put up a good fight, but in the end, let Sasuke take control. He felt a little pissed as he felt Sasuke smirk against his lips. _Damn Teme, _he thought.

Sasuke was the first to break the kiss, as he began to litter the blonde's sun-kissed neck with kisses. Naruto moaned softly, when Sasuke's arm lightly brushed the blond's nipple. Sasuke chuckled lightly as shifted down, to kiss Naruto's nipple.

Naruto places his hands on the raven's head as a sign of approval, and Sasuke begun alternating between biting ad licking the fox's nipples, while slowly sliding his had down to the Dobe's boxer line.

Meanwhile in Konoha...

"THEY'RE LATE!" Lady Tsunade's yelling could be heard all over Konoha. She should have know better then to send Sasuke on a mission like this.


End file.
